Two of a Kind
by Melanyholland
Summary: Chuck remembered well the first time Blair Waldorf had asked his help.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Two of a Kind

**Author:** Melanyholland

**Summary:** Chuck remembered well the first time Blair Waldorf had asked his help.

**Rating:** T

**Timeline:** after episode 3x02 (The Freshmen)

**Pairing:** Chuck/Blair

**Feedback:** really appreciated, thanks.

**Note****s:** as usual, this is a translation of one of my Italian stories. Actually, this is a one-shot in the original, but it's quite long so I decided to divide it in two chapters. I have to do another sort of translation for my thesis at college (so boring) and I needed a distraction. I'll try to publish the next part as soon as possible, I promise.

I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, feel free to tell me if you find them

:)

**Two of a Kind**

**1.**

"I can't believe it!".

Chuck looked up from the statistics on the screen of his laptop and saw the gorgeous woman who had just entered his suite, an hurricane of rustling silk branded _Dior_ and tinkling white gold with the initials of _Cartier_. Her full lips pouted adorably and her cheeks were flushed while she was pacing the room frantically.

"It's like being in one of those trash-movies about college where the girls don't wear bras and everybody gets drunk with cheap beer in paper cups ant then has sex in the confraternities' gardens! Chuck," she called desperately, jumping literally on his lap and putting her arms around his neck: "My life _can't_ be like one of those movies. I'm Audrey!".

Chuck relaxed against the soft back of the couch he was sitting on, rested one hand on Blair's hip and the other went up to put delicately a lock of hair behind her ear. Lately she had her hair straight, a smooth, brown cascade falling over her petite shoulders. Chuck thought she was beautiful with any hairstyle, but he missed a little the feeling of her soft, flexible curls around his fingers. Curls were so… _Blair_.

"Relax, sweetheart. You don't have to hang out with that kind of people." He reassured her kindly, caressing her cheek. As far as Chuck was concerned, all the movies about college he had watched were full of girls who wore absolutely _nothing_ and people who had sex _everywhere_. So, he was glad that his Blair was keeping away from the NYU's extra-academic activities.

"I know, but it's so frustrating." She sighed, drawing circles on his lilac shirt with her fresh manicured finger. She was still pouting and her bottom lip was a sensual and irresistible invitation to kiss her. Chuck was very tempted, but he knew that Blair needed to talk now, so he decided to give her all his attention, his fingers dancing comfortingly on her side covered with lavender silk.

"None knows who I am, Chuck. They are too busy worshipping Vanessa, that ugly tramp."

"I know who you are." He whispered tenderly, kissing her chin, "Only someone worthy of you can understand that you're the true Queen," her jaw, "And those brats, like you said," her cheek, "Can't tell the difference between a sparkling diamond and a plastic gem you can see around the finger of a cheap Brooklyn waitress."

Blair smiled, pleased and he kissed her finally on the mouth, enjoying her taste and holding her in his arms. He loved the sensation of her sweet weight on his thighs, her soft and slim body pressed against him so much he could feel her breasts under the fabric of her dress.

"It would have been great if you had attended NYU too," Blair whispered dreamily against his lips, caressing his nape with her nails and making him shiver. "We could have schemed together against Vanessa and Georgina…" she kissed him passionately, thrilled by her own reverie. "…we would have been the most powerful couple in the university."

"You don't need me to win, you know." He encouraged her, secretly proud that Blair believed he was so important and frankly delighted by her excited attitude while she was telling him her fantasies about them. Blair smiled and when she kissed him again, Chuck thought he would never grow tired of the wonderful feeling of her warm and silky lips on his, always so eager to take his mouth.

"Of course I don't." she confirmed, raising her chin and frowning with that casual pride which he liked so much. "But having you by my side would have made everything better." She sighed, gentle again, and rested her head on his shoulder. Chuck kissed her hair, breathing eagerly her perfume. It was the same, delicious scent he found every morning on the pillows of his bed, a pleasant discovery which always made him feel like he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Do you remember the Lizette Grant thing?" Blair asked, blowing heat on his throat and then nibbling at his tender skin. Chuck closed his eyes a little, enjoying the sensation of Blair's insolent mouth on him and smirked.

Of course he remembered. It had been the first time that the proud, independent Blair Waldorf had asked his help for one of her plans of social destruction. Chuck had always been fond of that memory, even when he still didn't know he was in love with Blair. He had always liked the ambitious and merciless side of the most graceful girl of the Upper East Side.

It happened during their first year at _Constance _and . Chuck was talking with a girl who had just transferred from a boarding school, apparently to explain to her where she could find the chemistry room, actually to lead her to the nearest empty place where he could verify whether her curves, which the _Constance_ uniform wasn't able to hide completely, were as inviting as they seemed. Little Caroline, who a moment before was lost and confused, now was looking at him with blushed cheeks and a delighted smile on her glittering lips, full of pink lip-gloss. A couple of sugary words whispered with a caressing tone and a charming smile had been enough. The girl was in his sway, eating from his hand.

Chuck _loved_ freshmen.

He was about to take her hand and offer to escort her, when Blair unexpectedly showed up at his side and rested an hand on his shoulder.

"Chuck, I've been looking for you everywhere." She commenced, smiling sweetly, her tone joyful and polite. "Who's your new friend?".

Blair surely saw the irritation in his eyes when he gazed at her, but she didn't react, cheerful and self-confident –and absolutely fake- as she usually was during the high society parties.

"I'm Caroline." said the girl, touching shyly her short, red hair with her hand before she hold it out to Blair, who obviously ignored it.

"Caroline," she uttered instead with exaggerate tenderness, staring blatantly at Chuck. "Have you noticed what big hands he has?"

"W-What?"

"Stop it, Waldorf." He hissed, glaring at her.

"And what big mouth…" Blair continued. "…has he said for what he uses it?".

The freshman was more confused than ever, her light eyes darted from the guy who had been so kind to her to the girl who was talking nonsense. Chuck was annoyed by the interruption, but he had to admit that the metaphor was smart and amusing. Blair was really witty when she wanted to.

And, now that he looked at her better, she had a great pair of legs, too.

"Go back to your grandmother, Little Red Riding Hood. The wolf and I have something to do." Blair concluded in a sharp, cold tone, moving so she was physically between them. The girl hesitated, uncertain, then she went away frowning, still confused and a bit disappointed.

Chuck felt a slight regret for the lost conquest, but Blair's determination intrigued him. What did Nate Archibald's always devoted girlfriend want to _do_ exactly with him? Curious, he leered at her and smirked lasciviously:

"Want to see what else I have big, Waldorf?"

"You're revolting." She wrinkled her nose, disgusted.

"I'm flattered that you immediately think of _that_," he commented casually and his smirk widened salacious when she blushed, realizing her mistake. "The girls here aren't so discrete if they have told you too. Not that I'm complaining."

"Stop it, Bass. I've something serious to tell you."

"Fine. What can I do for you, _B_.?"

Chuck watched satisfied the reaction of surprise and irritation on Blair's face. He realized he had been right –as usual- and Blair wanted to talk exactly about what he had thought.

Blair wasn't sincere like Nate or spontaneous like Serena, quite the contrary. Her every move was carefully evaluated, every particular of her appearance diligently studied, every reaction calculated attentively. Blair showed what she wanted to the world, and only at her conditions. Who looked at her, never noticing a lock of hair out of place or the littlest smear of lipstick, who listened to her, never catching perplexity or hesitation in her firm and often sharp tone, thought that she was strong, cold and self-confident, _too _perfect. So in the end, these observers devoted all their attentions to the effervescent and radiant Serena, who was so likable and carefree, attractive with her fresh and natural liveliness, and ignored the remarkable but icy beauty of Blair.

Chuck, on the other hand, had never been fooled by Blair's attitude. He was smart enough to understand that there was more behind her always controlled manners and insolent enough to choose to peek into her soul and watch all the secrets she wanted so desperately to hide.

The best part was that he succeeded, obviously. A gift which had often been useful.

Blair's gaze was proud and cold, but her cheeks burned.

"Gossip Girl published another blast about Serena. It's the fourth, this week."

"And it's amazing, considering it's only Tuesday." Chuck commented and was pleased by her annoyed look. After all, he _had _to take revenge for the loss of the pretty Caroline.

"Well, tomorrow will be different. After my scheme, everyone, Gossip Girl included, will speak only about _me_."

Chuck was more and more intrigued by that story. Serena earned the last gossip because she was visibly drunk and French-kissed the son of the Dutch ambassador in front of his fiancé, during the latest party they all were at. Blair's plan had to be as scandalous as Serena's performance to succeed and she seemed really confident.

Moreover, the fact that Blair had asked his help excited him more than he was willing to admit.

"And how can I help you, hmm?" he teased her, resting his hands on her hips. She was so close now he could kiss her if he moved just a little. "What about me and you naked in the Constance courtyard? They will talk for _years_."

"I told you to stop with the obscenities, Bass." She scolded him, freeing herself from his touch with a disgusted grimace. "Perhaps what I have in mind is too much for a pig like you."

"I'm listening." He said, serious, ignoring her comment.

Blair hesitated only to glare at him for a little more, perhaps to make sure he knew exactly how much she despised him, then she gave up the prude attitude and explained her plan against Lizette Grant, senior-year student and current Queen Bee. Chuck listened, admiring the brilliant mind of her long-time friend. It was about time that her destructive potential came out so he could have some fun. He had always known that it was going to happen sooner or later and he had been certain that being called by everyone 'Serena Van Der Woodsen's friend' would make Blair so angry that she would came up with something really despicable to become popular.

The girl was pure dynamite.

"Deal?" Blair asked, a devilish spark in her eyes which clashed with her angelic features.

"Deal." He accepted, then couldn't resist the temptation of teasing her a little more. She was so cute and _clean_ in her school uniform, with that large velvet ribbon in her curls and those red lips of hers, a true doll. The temptation was too strong and frankly, he didn't fight it for a minute.

"But if it doesn't work, I'll be more than happy to use our plan B."

"Bass, we naked in the courtyard is not _our_ plan, is _your_ fantasy."

"Well, we don't have to stay outside, if you don't want to." He clarified viciously, looking insistently at her body from her ankles to her throat, lingering on her thighs squeezed in the pencil skirt and on her small breasts covered by the white shirt, looking at her like those clothes weren't actually there and she was bare and vulnerable before his heated and dirty gaze.

Blair rolled her eyes and snorted, but Chuck noticed with wicked enjoyment her uneasiness, which she tried to disguise with revulsion and annoyance. Making her hot and bothered was so easy, he thought, perverse, and he pictured her body, so fair-skinned, blushing wildly under her expensive clothes. Being the only one responsible for this made him feel a familiar and extremely _illicit_ itch, considering that she was his best friend's untouched girlfriend. But Chuck didn't care, because an embarrassed Blair was a real sight and it was humorous when she folded her arms on her chest, an unconscious gesture of protection which made him smirk wickedly. Satisfied, he looked again in her eyes, full of irritation.

"You're indecent."

"That's why you need me".

Blair flashed him a grin and went away, too intelligent to bother with futile denials. Chuck allowed himself the pleasure of admiring the sensual scarlet stockings wrapped around her beautiful legs for a bit more, then he came back to _St. Jude_, where he greeted Nate with a friendly slap on the back and invited him to share a joint.

**End Part One**

**Author's Note:**

[1] I want to thank **abelard**, **HnM skinnys**, **ChairLoveK** and **LetMeIn1812** for the wonderful reviews to "Memories of Fire". I really appreciate your words, thank you very much. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Two of a Kind**

**2.**

The morning after, Chuck watched a impeccable-dressed Blair approaching the group of the most popular girls with a kind and gleeful smile on her lips. While Blair was talking, Lizette barely glanced at her, looking as she was making a big and charitable effort to listen to her. Chuck smirked, because he knew that Lizette's cold and haughty attitude must be really annoying for a proud girl like Blair, but she didn't show any sign of noticing it. The smile was plastered on her face, while her hand took the invitations for theexclusive party of _Teen Vogue_ -courtesy of Eleonor's acquaintances - out of her handbag. Chuck saw the chicks' eyes lit up at the sight, but Lizette was still cold and gave only a quick look at the invitations, nodding.

Chuck moved closer to them, hands in his pockets and eyes elsewhere, until he could hear Blair's words, uttered with a angelic voice: "The party's really classy, I can't invite anyone but you. See you tonight, girls. I'm picking you up at eight." Polite, obliging, almost submissive.

Those words would seal Lizette Grant's end.

Walking away from the group, Blair went near Chuck and greeted him absent-mindedly without stopping, but her brown eyes glanced at him eloquently during the few seconds they were close, a look that Chuck could easily read: _It's your turn, Bass._ _Don't you dare to fail._ Then she reached Nate and became all sweet and sugary, throwing herself in his embrace.

Chuck knocked at the door of the Grants' penthouse around six. Lizette lived there with her father, who was currently abroad for business.

"And why Chuck Bass stopped by to see me?" she asked coldly, but she leaned seductively against the door frame, letting him peek at her cleavage. Chuck flashed her his most charming smile.

"I'm here to pay homage to the Queen." He whispered alluringly, taking her hand in his and kissing it, his eyes fixed on her emotionless face.

"And to add a point in your score? No, thanks." she rejected him, but didn't move to close the door. Chuck was appreciating her feigned resistance, the game was more entertaining this way. Of course Blair's plan could work without the sex, but his pride claimed it. Moreover, bedding Lizette Grant would be good for his already enviable reputation. Bragging for this conquest would make him the _hero_ of all his preppy schoolmates, it didn't matter if they were old or new money.

He moved closer until her breath caressed his lips, his hands travelling on her hips covered with satin and on her bare thighs underneath the short skirt. She shivered under his touch and Chuck held back a smirk of triumph.

"But the conquest is yours, Lizette. I can't stop thinking of you. Of your lips, your breasts, your ass…" Entranced, hungry, his fingers touching the parts he mentioned.

"Really?"

"I want you." He said hoarsely and abruptly pulled her closer for a passionate kiss which took her breath away, a kiss which had won over many women before her, older and more experienced.

When they pulled apart, her eyes were sparkling with lust, but her voice was still icy:

"Nobody will know."

"_I_ will, that's all that matters." He reassured her and they kissed again, entering.

"You were incredible." He complimented her afterwards, automatically.

"You too." She said in the same dispassionate tone, but her voice still trembled a little for her latest orgasm. Chuck smiled smugly. "But now you have to go. I must get ready for the party, the limo is coming in one hour and my friends don't need to see you."

"As you wish." Chuck said courteously, looking forward to seeing that haughty bitch humiliated. He accurately but quickly put on his clothes. Pleasure comes first, but now he had to think of his duty.

When Chuck came back into her room with two flutes of champagne, Lizette had just finished taking a shower. Her hair was wet, the locks hanging like tendrils, her face had no make-up on, and the terry, pink bathrobe covered her generous curves. She glanced at him, surprised.

"You're still here..?"

"I've brought you some champagne." He said gallantly, handing her a flute. "_Dom Pérignon Rosé _1996. Such a unforgettable encounter must be properly celebrated, my Queen."

Lizette eyed him with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Maybe we can do it again, one day or another." She conceded, full of herself. Chuck avoided telling her what he had in mind –that she was the one who had had multiple orgasms calling his name and that as far as he was concerned, once had been enough- and lifted up his flute with a charming smile.

"To the hottest girl I've ever met," he toasted, lying unashamedly. Even Blair herself, who was a virgin, was hotter than her. He watched Lizette drinking all her champagne and his smile became a satisfied smirk. A sip would have been enough, but now the victory was sure.

At eight, Chuck saw the limo with Blair and the girls arriving in front of Lizette's building. She didn't go out to meet them, for reasons he knew very well and, after awhile, Blair got off the vehicle with the others. "Perhaps something happened to her," she exclaimed, worried, pushing the door. "Oh! It's open." He had made sure it was, of course.

Chuck would have liked to witness the girls' discovery, but being there would have compromised him ah Blair's plan, so he simply pictured their shocked –and secretly pleased- faces when they found the impeccable Lizette Grant unconscious and dishevelled on the floor, wearing only a bathrobe, with pills and white powder everywhere in the room, a empty bottle in a puddle of champagne and the empty packaging of a condom on her night table, a bonus Chuck was glad to give Blair. He smirked devilishly, proud of himself: he had had fun drugging her and setting up all that. Now all Blair had to do was taking a picture and sending it to Gossip Girl. The fall of the Queen would cause a great scandal and Blair, showing up at the_ Teen Vogue_ party with the most rich and popular girls of the _Constance _the same evening, would focus the attention of everybody on herself as the new likely Queen. But she had to make sure they treated her as a leader, not as someone only exploited for her invitations.

However, Blair didn't disappoint him.

"We can go without her." said one of the girls, curly hair and big breasts, while they were exiting the building. Chuck vaguely remembered her, perhaps because he had screwed her, but he wasn't so sure.

Blair didn't even look at her and kept walking with her chin up.

"I don't know. Like I've said, it's classy. And perhaps Lizette needs her friends."

"We don't care about her," another quickly declared. "We've called an ambulance. She'll be fine."

"Of course."

"I don't know…" Blair played them along, smartly and wickedly, the invitations in her hands, right under their noses.

Obviously they all started coaxing her:

"C'mon, Blair, let's go. So tomorrow at lunch we'll talk about it."

"Yes, and you're wearing a fabulous dress. You must parade it at the party."

"You've great hair, too. I wish I had your curls."

Chuck smirked and went away. He didn't need to keep listening to know that the plan completely succeeded. Blair was really amazing, he had never met such a smart, ambitious and unscrupulous girl.

Gossip Girl immediately sent the blast to everyone. Chuck enjoyed it from his suite, while smoking a joint:

_During the French Revolution, the Queen lost her head.__ You're lucky, L: You've lost only your clothes…and your dignity. On the other hand, Blair Waldorf hasn't wasted time: after the Teen Vogue party, the jewel everyone will talk about is the crown on her little freshman head. What now? If I remember correctly my history classes, the answer is: the Terror. I know you won't disappoint me, B. _

_In the meantime, y__ou know you love me. XOXO _

"One of our most spectacular victories, I'd say." commented Chuck, glad that the memory had put his beautiful girlfriend in a good mood. Blair nodded enthusiastically and her hair tickled his neck.

"Lizette didn't dare show her face at school again and everybody talked about me for weeks." She bragged happily, swinging her legs like a little girl. Then she added, annoyed: "Until Serena showed up at a party with Prince Henry."

"Anyway, you've been great." He praised her, putting an arm under her knees to lift her as he stood up. Blair gave a start and instinctively grabbed his shoulders, then she giggled cheerfully, putting her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

Chuck didn't answer, but carried her in his arms until they reached his bed, like a newlywed with his lovely bride. He dropped her on the mattress, kneeled at her feet and started unlacing the clasp on the ankle of one of her fashionable shoes. He took off and dropped her cerulean_ Manolos _on the floor while Blair watched him, blushing and with a delighted smile on her lips. Chuck put her gracious feet in his lap and when he started massaging them, Blair started and held her breath, then mewled, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"It feels so good" she sighed, spreading her arms against the pillows. Chuck smiled, moving his fingers on her skin exactly like the _geisha _had done on his a few years before. He had met that gorgeous woman with little but skilful hands in Tokyo and he had spent several hours finding out with extreme pleasure that she had a great knowledge of human body.

Of course, those were details Blair didn't need to know, he though with a bit of insolence, while he was rubbing her left foot.

"_You_'re good." She said softly, looking at him affectionately through her long eyelashes. "I'm so relaxed, now."

"I'm glad." He whispered honestly, with a tender smile. "I needed a break, too."

"I'm sure you'll be able to open your club soon." She said right away, passionately and she was so candid and confident that Chuck felt incredibly happy that she supported him and at the same time extremely scared by the chance of disappointing her.

Blair's was the kind of encouragement he had always wanted from Bart, but it was also what he had constantly run away from, scared of not being worthy of it. But this time he wouldn't fail. He would prove to Blair that he was the successful businessman she saw in her fantasies.

At _any_ cost.

Something on his face must have shown his inner discomfort because Blair's eyes became sweet and gentle, her voice comforting. Or perhaps he simply couldn't hide anything from her: she could say if he was truly okay after one look.

"I've read the projects of the club – It's a good investment." She declared, positive. "Like Victrola, and you planned it at _seventeen_, Chuck. Now, I know you're not a patient man…" her voice became a bit teasing at those words and he smiled, amused. "…but it's only a matter of time. After all," and here she became flirtatious, "I know pretty well that it's impossible to resist you."

"And you're my toughest critic." He quoted and suddenly, remembering that morning, he realized that Blair had always been there. _Truly, I'm proud. Don't be nervous._ _I wouldn't miss it_. Words uttered in a light voice, but so heavy with value, for him. Blair had supported him since the very beginning.

They didn't know they were in love yet and it was already the two of them.

"Thank you." He added fondly, for everything. Blair was satisfied by the serene sound of his voice and relaxed again against the big cushions, visibly happy of having reassured him.

Chuck travelled his fingers on her graceful ankle, rubbing a special spot which made her moan. Blair's reactions to his touch always pleased him, her purrs and groans and sighs were so passionate and heated, a real aphrodisiac. It was incredible how much _vocal_ she was in her displays of pleasure. At the time of Lizette Grant he wouldn't have believed it.

"Maybe when I'm done, you can return the favour." Chuck suggested after awhile, his eyes fixed on her soft and delicate skin. He had said it half-jokingly, but really would appreciate a massage. He was so stressed after what had happened with Serena and Carter Baizen. She had been a real bitch, ruining his chances with the investors, and Baizen… well, he was in New York, and that was enough to piss Chuck off.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Blair said, disdainfully. "You want me to touch your sweaty feet, which have been inside your shoes the whole day?" Her tone was playful and she was looking at him with an amused sparkle in her half-closed eyes.

"Forget it, Bass." She said, disgusted.

"So, it's like that, is it?"

She nodded cheerfully, in all her haughty glory. Chuck smirked wickedly and grabbed her ankle, then began tickling her under the foot. Blair immediately started laughing, protesting and struggling to free herself, arching her back and squirming with wild moves he found extremely erotic. Chuck kept holding and tickling her mercilessly, ignoring her yells and pleas mixed with laughs.

"Say you're sorry, Blair." He ordered, tickling a particularly sensitive area.

He must admit she was a stubborn woman. It took another three minutes of punishment to make her apologize properly. Satisfied, he freed and then watched her, who was still and panting on the bed, with her cheeks burning and her chest shaking. Her hair was ruffled and her dress crumpled, the skirt raised enough to let him peek at her delectable thighs.

Blair's wild moves had already aroused him; this view made him _want_ her right away. She was so dishevelled and flushed, almost as he had already fucked her… absolutely irresistible.

Immediately Chuck was on top of her, who eyed him raising an eyebrow.

"And now what do you think you're doing?"

Chuck leered at her and yanked the hem of her skirt to raise it completely. He looked at Blair with approval when he noticed her choice of lingerie – made for his benefit and nobody else's: her black panties were small, transparent and absolutely hot. Blair smiled mischievously, unbuttoning his trousers and moaned when he touched her between her thighs, rubbing with his thumb.

Chuck smiled smugly when he saw her eyes sparkle with desire and need and groaned when her petite fingers undid the fly of his pants and slipped into his boxers, caressing him with a languid rhythm which would soon drive him crazy, as his impudent Blair knew well.

He leaned over to kiss her hungrily but when his lips brushed hers, Blair hiccupped violently and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, also stopping the stimulating caress of the other. Chuck wasn't very pleased, but when he noticed her unreasonable embarrassment, he couldn't help laughing.

"Stop laughing! It's your fault!" Blair reproached him and pushed him away with both her hands on his chest, sitting. "Go and bring me a glass of water. _Immediately_." She commanded, frowning and crossing her arms in the icy and majestic attitude of a Queen painted on a piece of art.

Until she hiccupped again.

"I'm going." He said hastily to avoid her glorious fury. Moreover, he wanted to do this task and resume their previous activities. He was going when he had an idea, so he turned towards her, leering.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, after awhile.

"I was wondering… you know, I've never done it with a girl who has the hiccups… maybe we could…"

"Chuck!" Blair protested, so he smirked and turned to fetch her some water. He was about to go when she added, wit a soft purr: "Come here."

When Chuck reached her on the bed, all he could think was that Blair was pure perfection.

**End**

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you so much** Janice93**, **QueenBee10**, **TriGemini**, **Chair4vr**, **HnM skinnys**, **LetMeIn1812**, **jaybeans**, **epicChair**, **ladychrysanthemum**, for stopping by to tell me what you think of my story. I loved all your reviews, thanks for your support and kind words. :)


End file.
